capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Transcendence
Human transcendence, self-transcendence or simply transcendence, is the concept of a human ascending one or more aspects of their humanity. This philosophical and scientific concept was a central tenet in the 19th century eugenics movement, and was the fundamental idea on which transhumanism was based upon. The basis of transcendence is in direct relation to the human condition, and how humankind is limited in all aspects of its existence. Eugenicists believed transcendence was only possible through the Animus -- or the human mind. This belief was visualized in Wilfred Shaw's metapsychology theory of the human condition, Ad Doctrina Hominis. However, transhumanists believe that all aspects of the human state are possible of being overcome. The modern perspective of human transcendence is generally separated into several distinct aspects of the human condition, which are: the Mind (Animus), the Soul (Intima), and the Body (Corporis). This is in relation to the Ad Doctrina Hominis theory. To transhumanists, the Mind is capable of transcending its current functions and limitations on intelligence, abstract thinking, and mental capacity. The Soul is the very essence of a human, and thus is the sole factor in the individuality of humanity; due to this, it is an origin of great debate in the transhumanist movement over whether transhumanists would want to ascend beyond the current constraints of the human soul. The Body is the physical catalyst and limitation of humans, and has been the aspect eugenicists and transhumanists have been able to enhance with the most success. Aspects of the Human Condition The Mind The Animus has been the center of transcendence for the longest duration of time, as the eugenicists of the 19th and 20th centuries believed it was the only aspect of the human condition that could truly be transcended. Intelligence, mental capacity, and logic are several examples of aspects of the Mind that could be enhanced beyond human capabilities. Other, more occult capabilities, such as psionics, have been sought after for decades, but it was only during the Project Mind's Eye experiments that psionics had truly been achieved. The Soul Transcendence of the Intima is the most controversial topic in the transhumanist movement, as one aspect of it means transcending individuality and creating a human hypostasis. Many transhumanists are opposed to this, as they simply want to better mankind, not lose their humanity. Other transhumanists, however, want to fulfill the literal meaning of "human transcendence" and overcome the human condition entirely. The other apsect to Intima transcendence is enhancing the human soul, though it is unknown what effects this could have as of the 2110s. The Body The transcendence of the Corporis, like Intima, has two sides. One side is enhancing the body to unprecedented levels, such as biological immortality, an impregnable immune system, rapid cellular regeneration, and superhuman capabilities (such as strength, agility, and even incredible powers, such as pyrogenesis and electrogenesis). Several aspects of this side of Corporis transcendence has been moderately successful via biomechanical augmentation, genetic engineering, and nanomutation. Despite this, there is still much progress to be made. The other side to Corporis transcendence, however, is entirely overcoming the physical manifestation of humanity. This has drawn immense controversy both within the transhumanist movement and outside. Several ideas have been proposed as to how humans could transcend their physical bodies entirely, such as having their mind and body uploaded digitally, or the theorized solution of ethereal forms. Category:Science Category:Philosophy Category:Technology